Crossed Wires
by starrrz
Summary: Snape's discovered he has a secret admirer. But who can the mystery person be?
1. Chapter 1

_Warning – This story is slash, at least it's gonna be. (And on a side note it's set in Snape's seventh year at Hogwarts.)_

_Disclaimer - I am not a multi-millionairess (worse luck!), clear indication that Harry and co. do not belong to me._

"Gerroff!"

Severus swatted the air above his head in irritation. Everywhere he looked the overgrown fleabags were swooping over the breakfast tables shedding feathers into the orange juice and Merlin knows what into the porridge. If there was anything he hated (apart from Potter and his bunch of moronic idiots) it was owls and Valentine's Day.

Shifting awkwardly in his seat in an attempt to protect his breakfast from the hungry beaks of feathered vermin Severus considered where upon his personal scale of hatred to place Valentine's Day. Whatever that deranged fool Black might say his grievance was not his lack of cards and chocolates, rather it was utter dismay that a holiday so patently false and commercialised could drive, ordinarily sensible and reserved, classmates to all but shag each other in the corridors!

Whether the day would have gained an "irritating but tolerable" (like, say, Dumbledore's start of year speeches) or "bloody insufferable" (currently including Black's smug self-satisfied face and sports day) rating we shall never know for at that moment a rather aged school owl dropped it's cargo upon our long-suffering hero's head.

Muttering darkly about the prospects of Hogwarts owl population living to see Easter let alone the summer holidays Severus snatched the mail from where it had ricocheted into his porridge, grimacing as the gloop slopped off the garish envelope back into the bowl. Momentarily amazed that the envelope was, indeed, addressed to him and not one of his neighbours (unless one of them had gone to the trouble of changing their names, which, he could not help but feel to be utterly pointless and damned unlikely) it took a few seconds to regain his bearings and tear it open.

What he saw was almost enough to make him drop it right back into the barely edible substance the house elves were apt to produce of a Friday morning. A Valentine's card. It was suitably sickening, covered in love hearts and a smug looking cherub imploring him to be its Valentine. Despite this obvious evidence of the sender's lack of taste he was having trouble procuring an acceptable level of disdain for the card. As he opened it Severus caught a waft of an overpowering flowery scent. It was vaguely familiar and he couldn't help but wonder if it was any of his classmate's perfumes. Glancing furtively up and down the Slytherin table brought him no closer to the answer so he returned his attention to the card. He didn't recognise the large, rather untidy looped handwriting but noted whoever the sender was had managed to smudge half of it, as though in a hurry to get it sent.

His inner Black told him this was due to his unsightly appearance and the sender's understandable embarrassment at sending him a token of endearment. Telling Black to piss off he read the inscription.

_Dear Severus,_

_Happy Valentine's Day! _(Was it really? Severus immediately began to doubt his compatibility with his would be suitor.)

_Will you accompany me to the ball? _

_Meet me at the portrait of Arabel the Affable at 7.30pm._

_Love,_

Your secret admirer 

_XXXXXXX_

A date. _He_ had a _date_. And a secret admirer intelligent enough to understand the word 'accompany', let alone spell it, to boot! (This fact alone seemed to rule Black and his blundering idiots out – unless they'd got Lupin to write it for them.) Severus spent the next few moments gazing dazedly into space and thinking all manner of flowery, sentimental and downright un-snapeish thoughts. When he returned to reality he found his gaze had settled on that insufferable git Black, who was currently demonstrating his ability to count to two using only his fingers. No doubt a feat of considerable difficulty for someone of Black's level of idiocy, Severus thought absently.

Scowling he returned to the remains of his breakfast. Secret admirer or no, today was going to be a long day.

If you liked please (with sugar **and** a cherry on top) review and tell me why. And if you didn't like it, well, I'd still like to know why. :)


	2. Chapter 2

The day had passed uneventfully enough, being just as mind numbingly boring as the day before it. The only thing stopping him from chucking himself out of the window just to spice things up was the blasted card. He'd spent all day trying to figure out who it was from, yet was still no closer to the answer than he had been at breakfast. The not knowing was driving him barmy, he might be many things, but disinterested was not one of them. If he was curious about something he had to have the answer - right then. Despite the problems it had led to, almost being eaten by that murderous maniac, Lupin, being a case in point. If only things didn't have to be so damn intriguing.

Still it seemed he wasn't the only one who couldn't wait for tonight. He'd been talking to Regulus Black at dinner and apparently Flitwick was so excited at the prospect of seeing some tonsil tennis at the ball he'd had to skip lessons to have a bit of a lie down. Well, the sub had told them Flitwick was feeling under the weather but the truth was obvious enough - the man was desperate to see some action. After all, the weather was the only thing you were likely to be under when you bore such a strong resemblance to a garden gnome. Regulus had given him another mystery to ponder too; he'd asked someone to the ball but wouldn't give any details, which Severus was finding absolutely maddening. Because as much as Severus hated to admit it, every time he thought of Regulus with some bird he felt sick with jealousy.

Severus had come to the conclusion that the Brothers Black sole purpose in life was to torment him. The one seemed determined to tease and frustrate him till he snapped, while the other seemed determined to, well, tease and frustrate him till he snapped. Except he was fairly certain that Regulus didn't know he was doing it. And, of course, there was the fact that Sirius' teasing and frustrating didn't necessitate frequent cold showers…

Sighing, Severus went to check his reflection in the mirror. He scrubbed up pretty well, even if he did so himself. Whoever it was he was about to meet ought to be pleased. Giving his reflection one last admiring glance Severus set off for the Arithmancy corridor and the portrait of Arabel the Affable.

"Oi, Snape! Where do you think you're going?"

"That's none of your damn business, Black." Severus couldn't imagine what the mentally challenged imbecile wanted now. Whatever it was Severus hoped it wouldn't take long, he was going to be late if he didn't get a move on.

"Oh, but Snape, I think it is." Black moved in front of him, blocking his way. Severus tried to sidestep round him but the other boy countered, moving with him.

"I don't think so Snape." He swivelled round to see Potter behind him, flanked by Pettigrew. It had to be Lupin's time of the month Severus decided before trying once again to dodge Black.

"Look, I'd love to stay and play piggy in the middle with you but I've got things to do, places to be, you know how it is."

Black shook his (hugely over inflated) head, clearly he didn't know. "You're not going anywhere, Snivelly," Merlin, how he hated that nickname, he did _not_ snivel, not since 3rd year at any rate, "I'm not gonna let you go off and drip grease all over the fool. Poor sod's gonna thank me for it in the morning!"

The realisation hit Severus full force, whoever had sent that card must be a Gryffindor. He hadn't even considered them but Harriet Webb was a bit of alright, and Miranda Tanner wasn't so bad now he came to think about it… Well, whichever girl it was, it seemed Potter and co had taken it upon themselves to come to the rescue and save the poor girl from the big bad Slytherin. Well he'd show them just how big and bad he could be!

Now, it is not for this tale to describe in detail the violence and bad language that followed. Let it suffice to say that our hero was neither as big, or as bad, as be believed himself to be and, so, at 7:45pm found himself sprawled on the floor nursing a cut lip and a rather splendid black eye.

"Bloody hell!" Severus cursed as he checked his watch, soon wishing he hadn't as he felt the stab of pain from his injured lip. Cursing Black to a particularly nasty time in the fiery pits, Severus hauled himself to his feet and set off, once again, for the Arithmancy corridor.

He arrived, somewhat breathlessly, at ten to eight. Whoever it was he was supposed to be meeting had obviously given up on him and gone. Severus glared at the portrait above him, demanding to know who had been there and which way they'd gone. But Arabel, a plump matriarchal-looking woman, merely smiled affably at him and carried on knitting. He could have stomped his foot in frustration! He fixed her with his nastiest glare, the one that had once made a first year cry, turned on his heel and stormed back down to the dungeons to sulk. Black was going to pay big time for this!

_Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter; I really, really appreciate it! I hope this isn't too awful a follow-up. :) _


	3. Chapter 3

"Cor Snape, that's a real beauty. Who were you with last night? Felicity Crabbe?"

Severus glared over at 'dodgy' Damien Davis (so named because of his dodgy dealings in counterfeit permission slips and illicit yo-yos. If you wanted something Hogwarts said you shouldn't, Damien was the person to see.) Even he had his standards and Felicity most certainly did not meet them. He suppressed a shudder at the thought of her and her seemingly never ending supply of equally ugly and brutish looking siblings, and went back to inspecting his eye.

It didn't look _that_ bad, he reasoned as he debated whether or not to just spell it better. The problem was the more you used magic to treat injuries the less effective it became, your body built up immunity to it, so wasting all it's usefulness on minor cuts and bruises was damned risky in Severus' opinion. He could be charged by a hippogriff tomorrow. Prodding it experimentally Severus decided to leave it. If nothing else he'd have proof of Black's nasty temper if the insufferable git tried anything on before he got a chance for revenge. Ordinarily they (referring to the brainless buffoons Dumbledore insisted on employing) never believed him, McGonagall had convinced everyone her little angels could do no wrong. If he ever became a professor he'd favour Slytherin at every given opportunity just to spite the old bag.

Leaving Damien to his copy of Mildred the Mad-For-It Muggle, Mad Marvin's sex obsessed older sister; Severus shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way down to the sixth year dormitory. Regulus could fill him in on what he'd missed last night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...This is what she said! Listen, Stubby, I love you but there's this bloke I fancy. I don't want to two time you, so it's the end for you and me..."

Stubby Boardman and the Hobgoblins were blaring over the WWN, Severus would personally prefer to listen to an Aubrey than such a racket. Still he supposed Stubby struck a chord with the sixth year mentality. At this point his inner Black helpfully piped up that this fact didn't seem to put old Snivelly off wanting to shag his little brother. Mentally telling Black he was going to wish he'd never been born when he got ahold of him (that shut the git up), Severus banged on the door. A tall spotty boy he recognised as Johnny Spinnet answered it. Severus often saw him hanging around with Regulus.

"Is Regulus there? I want to talk to him."

"That's a right shiner, good night was it?" Severus just glared and the younger boy took the hint.

"Yeah, 'e's 'ere," Johnny motioned over his shoulder with his thumb, "But 'e don' wanna talk to no one."

"Why?" Severus prompted; the idiocy level at Hogwarts really was unbearable.

"Got stood up las' night, din' 'e? Been snivelling ever since." Severus narrowed his eyes at the mention of snivelling but Johnny didn't seem to notice. "I think he musta been pretty serious about 'er 'cos 'e's been scribbling love letters to 'er an' everything recently. Wouldn't let me see though, right touchy little sod 'e's getting. Told me to piss off when I tried to cheer 'im up this morning!"

Severus couldn't say he was overly surprised, if Johnny had been sticking his head round _his _bedcurtains at some ungodly hour he'd have told the git to piss off and all. However he doubted Johnny would appreciate such a revelation and so said simply,

"Alright, tell him I'll come back later then."

He was just about to leave for breakfast (he wasn't going to miss his Saturday morning fry-up for anything, not even a possibly emotionally unstable Regulus who could do with being kissed better), when _that_ smell assaulted his nostrils. Which were not over sized, no matter what drivel Potter might spout about them.

"Say, Johnny, was there a girl in here last night? Don't know who she was by any chance?"

"Snape, I'd love to help you mate, but a gentleman never tells. Sorry." Johnny grinned apologetically and shut the door, turning up the wireless so that even the homesick second years up in the owlery could hear Boardman screeching about how he and his Sharon were going to get married.

Severus trudged off in the direction of the hall; obviously the girl hadn't been too upset he'd stood her up (even if he actually hadn't and had been rather looking forward to meeting her). He wondered what Black would say if he knew she'd just jumped straight into bed with another Slytherin. The thought of Black choking to death on his bacon and eggs brought a smirk to his face. Regulus could tell him who the girl was (once he'd finished sulking of course) and he had plenty of time to plot a way to get his own back on Gryffindorks golden boys. Things were looking up already!

_By the way, Stubby's actually singing Jilted John hits - "Gordon is a Moron" and "Going Steady." - I don't own these either. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

As it turned out Severus didn't see Regulus till the following morning, having spent the previous afternoon in his own dormitory arguing with Damien over the price of dragon scales. They were brewing sleeping draughts next week, and he'd had the good fortune to discover that a few powdered dragon scales mixed with the right ingredient would make the potion extremely volatile. As soon as the next ingredient was added the whole thing would blow, causing those foolish enough to be stood too close to first fall asleep, and then wake up to a whole range of very nasty side effects. If he was going to get his own back, he was going to get it back in style.

So on Sunday morning, after braving the temperamental plumbing in the boys' bathroom in order to shower, Severus was in a good mood as he made his way down to the common room. His good fortune appeared to be holding out when he spotted the back of a familiar head.

"Regulus! Wait up!"

"What?" He sounded annoyed and Severus wondered if he was in a strop because he hadn't gone back to see him like he'd said. He was about to explain, when he caught sight of Regulus' puffy eyes, the boy looked awful. Severus still wouldn't have minded snogging him senseless right there outside the girls' first year dormitory but that wasn't the point. However, before Severus could comment on Regulus' appearance the other boy commented on _his_.

"Merlin, Severus, what happened to your eye?"

Reaching up to prod the bruise, as was fast becoming a habit he replied, "Nothing, had a run in with your brother, that's all." When wasn't he having run-ins with Sirius that was the real question? Really, if it weren't for Black and his gang he'd be a model student; he'd never have any reason to get into trouble. It was a good thing Regulus was a prefect and able to dig him out on occasion.

"Oh, so now you want to blame it on me!" Severus almost took a step back in shock, Regulus was practically shouting. He'd never _ever_ seen Regulus lose his temper; not even when he'd got caught in crossfire and Pettigrew had set fire to his best dress robes - unlike his older brother he had a fair amount of self-control. As horrid as the fact was to face, this bird he was after really must mean something to him to get him so worked up.

"Of course not Reg, don't be so bloody stupid. It's not your fault he's such a jerk." Because, well, it wasn't.

"Sorry" Regulus muttered quietly, looking at the floor for a nervy amount of time before once again lifting his head.

If he didn't know better Severus would have said the younger boy was on the verge of tears. But he wouldn't, would he? Not in front of the _girls dormitory_? Severus shifted uncomfortably under the weight of that teary gaze, he wasn't much good in these emotional sort of situations.

"Regulus, look," He put his hand on the other boy's arm, it had worked for that soldier guy in the last muggle film he'd seen, "it probably wouldn't have amounted to much anyway, you'll find somebody who deserves you more." _Like me _his mind shouted.

The recipient of this reassurance however looked less than amused, more incredulous.

"What?" Regulus jerked his arm back from his palm, Severus missed the touch already. "I don't need your pity, _Snape!_" And with that Regulus stormed past him back towards his dormitory. Severus called after the younger boy but only got a "Leave me alone!" followed by what sounded suspiciously like a sob. Left standing there like a complete idiot he couldn't help thinking that Johnny was right; Regulus _was_ getting a right touchy little sod.

Severus had thought all Regulus needed was an extra day or two to get a grip on his emotions and so gave the boy some space. So when, on Tuesday morning, he went and sat next to Regulus at breakfast he was expecting things to be back to normal (or as normal as things could ever get in a castle on the verge of collapsing run by a self confessed madman.) How wrong he was. Regulus had stood up, turned round and marched from the hall, leaving a plate of half eaten toast behind. And all without sparing him so much as a second glance!

For the life of him Severus couldn't understand what Regulus' problem was, it wasn't like _he_ had been the one who'd stood him up! After much pondering and deliberating he'd came up with the answer, it was so obvious he could have kicked himself. If _he_ couldn't see something that was so blatant the world really was in a sorry state of affairs.

The girl Regulus had asked out _must_ have been the one who had sent him that card, explaining why Regulus was acting like he'd snuck into his house in the dead of night and skinned his owl. Then, to add insult to injury, the girl had preferred to hop into bed with one of Regulus' roommates rather than slow dance with him at the ball. Why anyone would turn down the chance of slow dancing with Regulus, Severus was quite sure he'd no hope of comprehending, but it was the only feasible explanation. So all he had to do was prove to Regulus he'd never been after the girl in question, and everything would be swell.

That's where the problem lay. He still had no idea who the girl was. He'd asked around but if anybody knew, they weren't telling. On top of all that his revenge on Black _et al_ had landed him in detention with Slughorn every evening for the next week, exactly as long as Madame Pomfrey had said Black and co. would be enjoying her company in the infirmary. It was so unfair; it wasn't as if the effects wouldn't wear off, a few days of itching, vomiting, hair loss… If only Evans hadn't been spying on him he'd have gotten away with it too.

It didn't matter anyway; the only important thing was getting Regulus back on side. He was going to need the extra support when Black got out of his sick bed!


	5. Chapter 5

When we last left him, our hero, as you may remember, was beginning to doubt the wisdom of getting his adversaries packed off for a few days bed and breakfast in the infirmary. In fact it was whilst pondering the distressing thought of their return that a most important step forward in this tale of mystery and intrigue was made.

"Now, Severus," Severus hated it when Slughorn used his first name, as if he didn't spend vast amounts of time dreaming up images of Slughorn's slow and (hopefully) painful demise. In fact Slughorn was _that_ close to being put on the 'bloody insufferable' list. "I'm going to let you in on a few nuggets of wisdom." The man moved behind him to check he was stirring the potion anti-clockwise and not ladling it all over the floor, or whatever it was Slughorn thought he might be doing to it.

"You've got talent, Severus, real talent, but if you don't buck your ideas up you're going to throw it all away." Severus ground his teeth together and focused on the mental image of Slughorn having his eyes clawed out by hungry school owls. "Now, just look at Lily Evans, she applies herself, keeps her head down. A model student, my boy, model." Slughorn bounced up and down, a horrid habit he had when talking about anyone in his 'Slug Club'. Severus clenched his fist in an attempt not to do something else he'd regret, he had no desire to be in the lecherous old git's stupid club (not even if Regulus _was_ in it), he just didn't want to hear about the goody-goody Gryffindork who'd got him stuck in such close proximity with the pervert in the first place.

"I've seen it before, son. Now don't give me that look," Severus stared into the cauldron, biting back the caustic comeback on the tip of his tongue, "I once taught a lad, talented boy, much like yourself, but he got himself expelled just before NEWTs. Ended up working nightshifts for the ministry, the misuse of muggle artifacts or some such twaddle. Not that there's anything wrong with that sort of thing, you understand, but he could have made something more of himself. And that, that could be your fate if you don't start buckling down." Rubbing at his arm to fend off the first twinges of cramp, Severus very seriously doubted he'd ever end up a dogsbody for the ministry. He'd sooner go and dig up fossil fuels with his old man, and that was saying something.

"Anyway, enough chit chat, how's that ink coming along?" Severus scowled, he'd been made to brew the most mind-numbingly boring potion imaginable, it took about 20 seconds to prepare then you just stood there stirring till either your arm dropped off or the bright blue liquid turned clear. Once that was done you could use it as invisible ink, you just had to heat it up and the ink became bright blue again. Of course, any nitwit could tell it was invisible ink on the paper from the smell, you smelt it once and you'd never forget it…

Severus inhaled deeply. Surely he couldn't have made a mistake he'd berate a particularly thick skulled first year for making? Could he? As the sickly flowery scent began to fill the room Severus considered he just might have.

Detention didn't end a moment too soon. Before Slughorn could even open his mouth to start telling him about the time he'd met Divinia Starlight, the famous sweetheart of the WWN, through a mix-up with invisible ink, Severus was out the door and halfway to the relative sanctuary of his dormitory.

Slamming the door behind him Severus dived straight for his trunk, rummaging till he found the slightly crumpled Valentines card. He'd been keeping it for future analysis, not because it still made his insides squirm with glee every time he thought about it. Obviously. Having pulled his bed curtains Severus cast a quick heating charm, trying to remember to breathe as the ink slowly started changing colour. It was very smudged, even worse than the original message.

_I guess you didn't have any problems with the ink!_ Oh, the irony. Severus felt like setting fire to something, preferably Black's duvet. So long as the git was in it of course.

_I know it's clichéd to send this, but I hadn't the courage to tell you face to face. _

_I really hope you can make it tonight,_

_--------_

Severus considered screaming (before quickly deciding against it, after all it was pretty late and the first years would have nightmares. They already seemed to think Filch kept children locked up in the old, unused, dormitories.) The name was completely illegible, what was wrong with the girl? Angrily, he stuffed the card under his pillow, toed off his shoes, unceremoniously threw his robes to the end of the bed and tried to sleep. Sometimes life really sucked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning brought with it a whole new set of worries. The banes of his life were being discharged today and his only hope of salvation (in the form of Regulus' over polished prefect badge) couldn't be relied upon.

He did a sterling job at avoiding (avoiding and hiding were, after all, two very different things) their wrath all day, but eventually they tracked him down after Charms, last lesson. Black, who had taken the full blast of the modified potion, led the way, grabbing hold of the front of his robes and shoving him against the wall.

"Snape, I'm going to kill you, do you hear?" If anything could be said for Black, it was that he got straight to the point. Black said that very phrase at least once a week, although Severus couldn't help noting that this time he looked like he _really_ meant it. And he'd only just got rid of the last set of injuries.

"I'm going to see to it you never stick your greasy nose anywhere it's not wanted _ever_ again." Severus glared; Black really was on a roll now, if only the oversized fool would get his hand away from his windpipe Severus felt sure he could come up with a suitably witty reply. Instead he surveyed the area; Potter was towering behind Black, the look on his face suggesting he wouldn't be content to leave it at a black eye this time. Even Lupin looked like he might enjoy administering a good beating. Suddenly his heart seemed to be trying to beat its way out of his ribcage.

"Black, I wouldn't try it if I were you, 'cos – 'cos I'll break your face." It was the best he could do with the restricted airflow. He would have attempted a more graphic description of how he was going to break Black's face when a new voice entered the fray.

"No you won't."

All five boys turned to look at the owner of the voice…

_Hmmm, who could it be :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Severus thought his knees might give way with the relief, (and the owner of that voice's inevitable effect on his treacherous joints.) Regulus was standing in front of them, and was it just his imagination or was that prefect badge looking especially shiny?

"Leave him alone, Sirius."

"Or what?" Black retorted; lately the two hadn't been getting on very well. Severus'd heard rumours that their parents had slung Black out on the streets, not that he blamed them or anything…

"I mean it Sirius. I'll take house points."

"Ooh, I'm so scared." Pettigrew took this as a cue to chip in. The idiot's apparent bravado seemed to make Black all the more determined, the pressure on his windpipe increased at any rate. He wished Regulus would get on with it; he'd be driven to undignified flailing in a minute to try and get Black off.

"Piss off Regulus; this has nothing to do with you. In fact you ought to be cheering me on; I already warned you he was slippery. It's a wonder any of us," Black, using the hand that wasn't trying to commit murder, motioned at the rest of his gang, "are alive, let alone giving him the hiding he deserves." Potter started sniggering although Lupin looked vaguely concerned, probably worrying he'd let slip his dirty little secret in retaliation. Well, Severus thought, Lupin needn't worry; he'd do that when there were far more people around to form the lynch mob.

"Look, the thing is, Snivelly here doesn't know when to let something lie. Me and him had a lovely little talk the other night," Severus noted that he was looking rather pointedly at Regulus at this point, "yet he still put me in the infirmary." Shaking his head Black looked over at Potter, "We were hurt weren't we James? We only wanted to be friendly, give him some advice." Black punctuated that with a harsh jab to his chest.

"I don't care, that's no excuse for fighting." Regulus was trying to sound disinterested, like he was telling off second years for running in the corridors not stopping his brother from possibly killing his best friend. "Now, let go of him or it'll be 20 points, Sirius." Black glanced at his cronies for support before hauling Severus off the wall and sending him sprawling to the floor instead. Being somewhat unprepared Severus felt like he'd just been trampled by a dozen or so nesting dragons. Who'd just been woken up from their afternoon nap by something sharp and pointy.

"Fine, have it your way, Reggie. I try to help you and this is the thanks I get." Black sounded disgusted, and for once Severus was glad he didn't have any siblings. If they were anything like Black he'd probably be in Azkaban by now.

"I didn't tell you so you could go and beat him up! You _swore_ you'd keep your mouth shut. Mother was right about you, Sirius. You're, you're nothing but a filthy traitor!"

Black just stood there in shock, mouth gaping, before a calm came over his features. Severus would never admit to it, but it scared him. Then in a quiet, controlled voice he spoke.

"Whatever. You're welcome to the greasy git. Just don't come crawling to me when it all goes pear shaped. Cos it will, Regulus, you mark my words. He's trouble." With that Black turned and stormed off down the corridor, leaving the others standing there somewhat bewildered for a few seconds before they scurried after him. Potter couldn't resist a parting kick and a hissed "You'd better watch your back, Snape" on his way past.

Coughing, he clutched his side as he sat up, he knew he'd earned it but it still hurt something rotten. He would have been content to just lie there for a few minutes, or hours, either way, just till the sharp stinging pain subsided somewhat, but he could see that Regulus was about to leave. The boy was more trouble than he was worth Severus concluded as he hauled himself to his feet.

"Regulus," They were barely a few feet apart but from the rigidity of Regulus' posture and the icy glint in his eyes they might as well have been on opposite sides of the continent, "I. Uh, thanks. You just saved my life."

"It's nothing." And with that he stuck his hands in his pockets and made to go.

Severus watched in a panic, so this was it, Regulus was just going to ignore him forever over some stupid Gryffindor tart. He had to do something, so swallowing his pride he strode to catch up and called for Reg to wait up.

"Look," Regulus ran a hand through his normally perfectly Brylcreemed hair, "what do you want Snape?"

Second name terms again? Now that hurt.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to have done Reg, but whatever it is, I'm sorry, okay? I miss you, I mean I still see you, obviously, I'm talking to you now, heh, but I miss hanging out with you, and stuff, and, yeah, you know, I'm sorry." Severus winced, that could have gone better. He wasn't much good with apologies.

The silence was so thick it was making him claustrophobic and with every extra second it lasted he became more certain he was about to lose his best friend. Eventually he could stand it no longer.

"So, do you forgive me?"

Regulus looked him in the eyes, biting his lip, with what emotion Severus couldn't say.

"No."


	7. Chapter 7

**The obligatory filler chapter! Enjoy:)**

Severus Snape was miserable. Depressed. Wretched. It was scarcely worth the effort to draw breath… As a reader you might find yourself out of step with this turn of events, surely Snape is always miserable I hear you cry. Well, yes, this is true. However this latest bout of depression was proving so black as to be all encompassing for our favourite hero.

"Sev, you gonna eat that?"

Severus looked up from the dinner he was currently pushing around his plate. Since his rather unsympathetic ditching by the love of his life (so he was being slightly over dramatic, he was having a bad day) he'd found himself spending more and more time in the company of his room mate. Life sucked. With that thought in mind he pushed the plate away and told Damien what he wanted to hear,

"You can have it if you want."

Slouching back Severus surveyed the hall; Potter was busy making googly eyes at Evans over at the Gryffindor table, whilst Lupin and Pettigrew listened raptly to some disgusting tale of Black's. Git. Closer to home (opposite and 4 seats to the left to be exact) Regulus was playing centre of attention to Spinnet and some God awful giggly girls he vaguely recognised from the common room. That was the problem with girls, he thought absently, they all looked the same.

It was one thing for Regulus to not be his mate anymore, it was quite another for him to so blasted happy about it. Whilst he had been spending his time sinking into the downward spiral of despair (as put by the self help book he'd recently procured from the library), Regulus had suddenly become Mr. Popular throughout Slytherin. He was always surrounded by fawning girls, or else that idiot Spinnet and a group of equally stupid looking boys. It made him sick.

He would have happily continued with that train of thought had it not been for the forkful of spaghetti that kept passing across his vision.

"Sev, Sev, Severuuus."

"What?"

"Thought you were lost in La-La Land," Severus glared; Damien could be annoying at times, to the point of making him want to get violent. Or at least, you know, say something, Damien was a well built lad after all. "Either that or you're plotting up some way to murder Regulus Black…" Damien motioned in Regulus' general direction with the spaghetti laden fork, "What is it with you and him anyway?"

_Evade the question_ his mind screamed, his mouth ever uncooperative came up with,

"Nothing." Great, like that would satisfy he who must know everything about everyone.

"Come off it, it was like you were giving him calf eyes just now," Severus started a tad more violently than he would have liked, "calm down, I know you're not like _that_. I'm just saying that's what it _looked_ like." At that, Damien leaned in closer and all sorts of unpleasant thoughts flashed across Severus' mind, like Damien in the nip with a rose between his teeth. Ugh. Thankfully Damien had other sorts of intimacies in mind as he spoke in lowered tones.

"Saying that, do you know what I heard?" Severus refrained from giving that the reply it deserved, how in Merlin's name was he supposed to know what Damien had heard? Did he live in the boy's pocket? Lately, quite frankly, he'd have to say yes. But still, he wasn't some kind of living, breathing ear trumpet.

Interpreting the silence as a no Damien continued, "You know Johnny Spinnet?" Severus spared a glare for the gangly idiot and nodded, "well, I heard that he and Regulus have been getting a bit friendly, if you know what I mean."

It was at this revelation that a sound escaped Severus that wiped the satisfied smirk of Damien's face. Severus would later swear blind that it had been a manly gasp, although Marianne Tülks would happily confirm that it had been more of an undignified squeak.

"Sev, you alright mate? You've gone all pale. I was joking! Merlin's balls, what's wrong with you lately?"

As the nasty sick feeling that had pooled in his gut began to disperse, Severus reasoned that it couldn't be true, why would Regulus want Spinnet? He liked girls. Besides, Spinnet was all legs and arms and knobbly knees…


End file.
